


[gktu]兽化

by jinkou



Category: Nijisanji, にじさんじ
Genre: Anal Fingering, Animal Characteristic, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, M/M, beastality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkou/pseuds/jinkou
Summary: 伏见学变回狐狸的故事。
Relationships: Fushimi Gaku/Kenmochi Touya
Kudos: 26





	[gktu]兽化

**Author's Note:**

> 写来自己爽的东西，没啥逻辑很OOC
> 
> 1.人物名称对话内使用日语，对话外使用汉语  
> 2.存在大量OOC  
> 3.基本没有什么实际剧情
> 
> 以下敏感内容请注意避雷：  
> 1.含有人物兽化并性接触的情节  
> 2.含有无套内射的描写
> 
> 若以上内容可以接受，请继续往下看

“有人吗？”剑持刀也按了按门铃，又敲了敲门，他已经站在门前几分钟了，“伏見ガク！”  
他把耳朵贴在门边，能清晰地听到里面发出不知道什么节目的声响，时不时有嘉宾的大笑声和观众的掌声。他拿起手机，再次确认了伏见学在l●ne里紧急喊他过来的信息，问了好几次也没细说是什么理由，倒是明说了只有自己能够帮上忙。就在二十多分钟前，他们还打了通电话，伏见学在电话里语无伦次，支支吾吾什么都不肯说，还时不时发出了像动物一样的呜咽声和嚎叫声，但很快被他自己捂了下去。剑持刀也看着聊天软件里一大串显示“未读”的信息，又拨打了过去，依旧是在好几次“嘟——嘟——嘟——”后，提示无人接听。剑持刀也挂了电话，倒吸了口气，拉下门把，门居然没有上锁，“咔咔”地一下，门就打开了。  
“打扰了。”剑持刀也扶着墙脱下鞋，和背上的剑袋一并放在玄关的一旁，悄悄走了进去，用来直播的房间里传来了噪音，电脑里播放着节目，房间却没有人。桌上的咖啡还是温热的，杯口冒着少许的白烟，桌边的手机突然震了一下，屏幕显示新消息提醒。剑持刀也看到了自己发的信息也在提示框里，还没被打开过。剑持刀也关掉节目，迟疑地走出了房门，扶着楼梯慢慢走上楼。  
“ガクくん，在吗？”每往上走一步，心就被吊得更高，矮矮的二层楼像是走到了高原，连深呼吸都难以吸氧气，他用力地抓着扶手，一步步登上了顶端，楼梯直对着最里面的房间，伏见学卧室的门半掩着，像在把人吸进去。  
“伏見？伏見ガク？“他推开门，房里没有人，印象中整齐的房间地上却散落了着笔记、充电器以及不知道为什么躺在地上的台灯。他看着堆在床边的衣服和裤子，像是人突然消失了，只剩下衣裤落在地上。房间里没有人的气息，倒是被褥里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他望向拱起的被窝，平时伏见学睡醒后总会把被褥整理好，今天却很是反常。  
“ガ、ガクくん？”他走向被褥处，两手捏着被子拉开，有什么东西从被窝里弹出来扑向他。只听到一声惨叫，他摔倒在地，“哐当”一下，背撞在地上，下意识捂着头，手臂支撑着自己抬起身来。  
“好痛……诶？”胸部被重物压着，他还没反应过来，就被压在自己身上的动物咬住了手，“放开！快放开！”  
他看着坐在自己胸膛上的狐狸，看着脸居然有些面善。狐狸放开了他的手，退缩到角落，在角落里追着自己尾巴绕了好几圈，又跑到剑持刀也的脚边，扒拉他的裤腿，又跳到他的胸上，用鼻子拱了拱他的脸，“咿咿”地叫了几声，接着用力将脸蹭向剑持刀也。剑持刀也伸出手，往他耳后根挠了挠，他别过脸蹭剑持刀也的手，眯起眼发出“呼呼”的声音。狐狸脖子上挂着勾玉，和伏见学佩戴的勾玉一模一样，只是颜色浑浊得可怕，平时浅紫色的勾玉现在看上去竟是一片暗红，还有黑点掺杂在里边。  
“ガクくん？”狐狸听到剑持刀也喊伏见学的名字，高亢地回应了一声。  
“你叫我来倒是先和我说一下这个要怎么处理啊……”剑持刀也爬起来，捡起掉地上的手机。“哈！哈！”狐狸紧跟着他屁股后面，缠着他的脚，抬头看着剑持刀也。“这个状态是等一阵子就会恢复的吗？还是我应该问谁怎么解决？”伏见学没回答，只是往剑持刀也的腿间钻来钻去，毛茸茸的大尾巴也缠着他的小腿，发出欢快的叫声。  
“你这么叫谁听得懂啊！对了，你能用手机打字吗？虽然比较慢，但是肉垫应该能被屏幕感应的吧？”剑持刀也蹲下，把手机递给伏见学，伏见学没看手机，倒是用前爪扒拉起剑持刀也的袖子。  
“不不不，看看手机啊。”伏见学往后退了下，原地追着自己尾巴快速转了几圈，又把前爪搭上剑持刀也的小臂，发出咕噜声。  
“欸……不会吧……”剑持刀也放下手机，举高手，他举起的手缓缓放在伏见学头上，伏见学眯起眼睛，剑持刀也揉了揉他的脑袋，手往下移，掐了掐他的脸，捏上去软软的，手感很好。伏见学也不抗拒，看上去好像很享受，眯着眼咧着嘴发出“嘤嘤”的叫声。  
“你该不会是听不懂我说的话了吧？”伏见学直直看着剑持刀也，咧开嘴，剑持刀也伸出手指，慢慢靠近伏见学的鼻子，伏见学一口咬了上去，不痛，但吓得剑持刀也把手缩了回去。他坐在地上，连忙拿起了手机，打开通讯录，上下看了好几遍，也没想到谁能帮忙把伏见学变回人样。伏见学一下把剑持刀也的手机叼走，塞到枕头下，把被子拉到枕头上，像是用土把东西掩盖起来。完成一系列任务后，又钻到剑持刀也的脚边，用后腿支撑着站立，前爪搭在剑持刀也的膝盖上。  
“你在做什么！我在查怎么帮你变回去……啊不对，可能现在才是变回去的样子。”伏见学前爪勾住剑持刀也的膝盖，后腿岔开，下肢贴近剑持刀也的小腿，前后晃动了起来。剑持刀也感觉小腿处被什么硬硬的东西撞击，他呆滞地看着变成狐狸后的伏见学晃动起腰，毕竟是家里养过狗的人，这熟悉的动作背后的含义，他自然明白。剑持刀也一把推开伏见学，伏见学往后跑了几步，又跑回了剑持刀也跟前，抱紧剑持刀也的小腿。  
“喂喂喂，这样不行的吧！伏見！”剑持刀也推开伏见学往后退，手压到了什么东西，他捡起来一看，是伏见学没写完的备忘便签，上面歪歪扭扭写着一行字，后面的字糊成一团，无法识别。  
“大概是勾玉波动导致发情期来了只要解决了应该就没问题接下来就拜托了刀……你是写到一半就变成这样了吗！什么拜托了啊，虽然的确只能拜托我没错。”伏见学上蹿下跳，安静不下来，一下跳到剑持刀也面前，见剑持刀也没理睬他，又跑到一边，伏在地上嘤嘤地叫着。  
“那要怎么解决，动物视频应该全年龄网站都有的吧？借用一下你的电脑……为什么搜索记录里有乌龟的交尾视频！你倒是看点狐狸的啊！你是对异种族更感兴趣吗！”伏见学再次扑到剑持刀也腿边，继续发情期特有的动作。剑持刀也轻轻将裤腿拉高，裤腿上多了些许水迹，少了布料作为隔层，肌肤与动物生殖器的直接接触，多少带点异样感。小腿上痒痒的感觉让他忍不住把腿往后缩，分泌液粘在皮肤上，感觉微凉，温热的生殖器却不间断地快速往上撞，快速变换的温度差让人难以适应。  
剑持刀也按着伏见学的头，挡住对方的视线，自己也别过了头。他多少知道伏见学这不可告人的小秘密，但亲眼见他变成狐狸还是头一回，还是在这么尴尬的情况下。以前发生过这样的情况吗，他是自己解决的吗，还是有其他人帮忙，他不愿再往下想。他瞄了伏见学一眼，现在的伏见学和动物没什么区别。他知道，假如把勾玉摘下来再把伏见学混进狐狸群之中，自己也没办法将他区别出来。他盯着面前的狐狸，狐狸也看着他，伸着舌头哈气，假如伏见学无法变回来，自己还能把伏见学当成伏见学对待吗。他祈祷着这只是一场恶作剧，很快便会有人拿着写上“整蛊大成功”的立牌冲进来，伏见学会亲手抱走面前这只狐狸，摘下脖子上的勾玉笑话被人恶作剧了的自己。  
他不知道狐狸种族的平均交配时长是多少，手机被藏到了一边，无法确认现在的时间，体感像是过了半个世纪。持续被撞击的小腿有些发麻发烫，和他的脸一样。狐狸松开了他的小腿，跑到他的身旁，跳起来，鼻头碰到他的脸，又跳了一次，终于舔到了剑持刀也的脸颊。  
“干什么呢，你又不是狗。”  
剑持刀也摸了摸伏见学的下颚，伏见学眯起眼蹭了蹭对方的手，用鼻头拱起剑持刀也的手背，伸出舌头，舔舐剑持刀也的手指。剑持刀也缩起手，伏见学追上去，轻轻咬住对方的手指往自己的方向拉，把细长的舌头往指缝中送，感觉又痒又麻。他见剑持刀也没抗拒，便继续上移，舔到绷带上。剑持刀也默默将手上的绷带卸下，将绷带放在一旁，伏见学的舌面与掌心接触，时不时咬上因练习剑道而在拇指根部磨出茧的皮肤。他放开剑持刀也的手，像是个渴望拥抱的孩童一样，跳上对方的怀里，剑持刀也揉了揉他的脑袋，他高兴得叫了起来，咧着嘴舔上了剑持刀也的鼻子。  
“够了够了，你快点解决你的发情期吧。”剑持刀也脱下外套，把衣袖扣子解开，挽起衣袖，抬起手臂直接伸进对方的两腿之间。他瞄了眼狐狸的生殖器，他之前见过犬类的生殖器，两者差别不太大，兴奋起来的生殖器红得鲜艳。伏见学不客气地使用起手臂，剑持刀也立刻别过头，以免将手臂上过于鲜明的触感和面前的生殖器联系起来，但很快从脖子处又传来了湿润而又柔软的触感，沿着下颚直至耳边。他将伏见学的脑袋从耳朵旁推开，倒不是讨厌被舔舐的触感，他惧怕自己会对着这种形态的伏见学也能兴奋起来。  
伏见学皱着眉头，加快了速度，发出了“呜呜”的高叫声，从爪子里伸出的指甲陷入剑持刀也的皮肤。剑持刀也抓住他的前爪试图让他放松下来，但又怕打扰到他，还是放开了手，一阵“呜呜”声和呼噜声响起，随即一滩温热的汁液溅落在手臂上。伏见学看上去有些累了，鼻子里发出“嘤嘤”的叫声。他把伏见学抱到被褥上，转过身寻找纸巾，将手臂上的液体擦掉。  
“呜哇！吓到我了。”他回头一看伏见学，伏见学已经从狐狸形态变回人形，只是耳朵和尾巴这些动物特征都在，勾玉虽然还没变回清澈的紫色，上面的杂质已经少了不少。  
“怎么是裸着的，给我像二次元作品里变回来的时候把衣服也给变出来啊。”他起身把被子给伏见学盖上，蹲下拍了拍伏见学的脸，"ガクくん，醒醒。"  
伏见学看上去睡得很沉，半张着嘴，舌尖从嘴角边露出少许。剑持刀也把他舌头塞回去，拿起枕头往头下面塞，伏见学“哼哼”了几下，又把头歪了出去。  
“好歹把裤子穿上再睡觉啊。真是的。”剑持刀也把掉落在地上的内裤捡起，掀开被子，伏见学赤裸的下体依然保持兴奋状态。剑持刀也不了解动物的发情期，而且是否能用动物的发情期去代入伏见学现在的状态也是个问题。他把内裤套在伏见学的脚上，视线却挪不开对方兴奋尚未消退的性器，比起动物形态的伏见学的性器，人类形态的更让他感到熟悉。  
他伸手握上对方的性器，看上去比平时要更红一些，顶端犬科动物射精后形成的龟头球还没完全消去，摸上去硬硬的。他看着伏见学的脸，睡得很安适，右手抚弄着对方的下体，也只能趁着对方发情期才有借口敢这么做，平时这样总免不了落下些话柄。剑持刀也的手往上移，揉弄着顶端部分，在茎体和龟头的接口处用食指和中指夹紧揉弄。茎部也不能冷落，另一只手覆上去，掌心因剑道训练而磨出的茧加强了磨擦。他看到伏见学的腹部明显颤了几下，大腿肌肉紧绷起来，喉咙里发出呜呜声，粗重的呼吸声突然停住。剑持刀也看着伏见学迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，停下了手中的动作，伏见学盯着剑持刀也，瞳孔看上去比平时要细长一些。伏见学起身，快速甩了甩头，打了个哈欠，四肢着地爬向剑持刀也，尾巴晃得欢快。  
“等下等下等下！”伏见学抱住剑持刀也，咬上了剑持刀也的鼻尖，“我就知道！你还没变回来吧！”伏见学赤裸的上身抱紧剑持刀也，兴奋地舔着他的耳朵，剑持刀也的脸紧贴着伏见学的胸脯，鼻腔里都是伏见学的味道，难以呼吸，耳边不断响起的“咕啾咕啾”的水声更让人无法忍受，他连忙推开伏见学，伏见学皱着眉头，喉咙里发出“呜呜”的声音，听上去很是委屈，但很快又抱回上去。  
“我知道啦！我知道啦！会帮你解决发情期的，先放开我！”伏见学好像听懂了对方说什么，放开剑持刀也后坐在地上，但手依旧拉着剑持刀也的袖子。剑持刀也擦了擦耳朵上的口水，看着面前的伏见学赤身裸体地坐在自己面前，两腿间的东西还高高地耸立着。他别过脸，不好意思直勾勾地盯着，但还是伸手握了上去。  
伏见学的眼睛紧紧看着剑持刀也，眼神逐渐变得柔和，腰小幅度随着剑持刀也的手一同动起来，发出像动物一样的呻吟声，半张着嘴在哈气。剑持刀也特意加快了手上套弄的速度，在手撸动至根部时，特意握紧，伏见学大喘着气，拍打剑持刀也的手臂，剑持刀也也没为难他，老老实实地放开了手，两只手像投降一样举至半空。  
“为什么这种事不早点和我说清楚，这是这么难说出口的事情吗？我可是你的……”  
“啊啊……”伏见学耷拉起耳朵，发出委屈的鼻音，他眯起眼扒拉着剑持刀也的衣服，嘴叼着袖子往自己的方向拉，见对方没反应，便直接扑向剑持刀也，紧贴着抽动起腰部。  
“算了，反正你现在都听不懂我在说什么。”剑持刀也起身半跪在地上，“转过身去！这样不方便弄。”他从背后环抱住伏见学，伸手向前套弄着对方的生殖器，他并不是一个讨厌照顾人的人，只是当性行为用这种方式处理，他总觉得有什么地方说服不了自己，虽然说现在的首要任务就是为伏见学解决发情期。  
毛茸茸的大尾巴将他和伏见学的后背间隔开来，他把脸贴近尾巴，里面散发出和伏见学一样温暖又柔软的气息，像在太阳底下晒过的被子一样。他紧紧抱住伏见学，试图能通过拥抱的力度将自己的感情传达给他，当中混杂着怕对方变不回来的担忧、没有被告知这件事的不满以及为自己能为他解决发情期的独占欲。  
他能感觉到手里套弄着的性器越来越坚硬，龟头也因为兴奋而完全膨胀起来。他的脸贴着伏见学的后背，细听伏见学因自己提供的快感而粗喘，感受他因被自己套弄而轻颤。“这样就能解决你的发情期了吗？”他知道对方不可能会回答，像在为自己争取更多权益一般，他再次放开了手，伏见学疑惑地转过身，只见剑持刀也站起来，把外裤脱至大腿中间，背对着伏见学。“只是那样的话还是无法满足的吧？和平时一样的话……”  
动物繁殖本能被唤醒，伏见学从后面抱住剑持刀也，把硬直的生殖器一下塞入剑持刀也的大腿缝隙之间。剑持刀也夹紧双腿，内裤被对方肿胀起的龟头上的分泌液弄湿了些，伏见学勃起的阴茎压迫着他柔软的精囊，遵循本能运动起来，快速而粗暴。剑持刀也拉起衣服下摆，隐约能看到挺入时穿过大腿缝隙的顶端，他看着自己的内裤逐渐被撑起，在猛烈的冲击下，自己的性器也跟着兴奋了起来。他隔着内裤抚摸起自己的前端，轻柔地揉搓起来，就像是伏见学以前抚摸自己那样，柔软的触感和猛烈的冲撞相结合，差异过大的刺激冲击着他的神经。  
伏见学把头抵在剑持刀也的肩膀上，接连发出呻吟声并夹杂着动物叫声般的喘息，他摸了摸伏见学的头，得到的回馈是亲昵的蹭脸。剑持刀也把脸凑过去，没有得到平常会得到的回吻，而是被轻咬了一口鼻子，怕咬疼了，又舔了舔作为补偿。  
“嗯哈哈哈，干什么呢。”剑持刀也笑出声来，反手揉了揉伏见学的头。伏见学哈着气，耳朵抖了抖，脸颊通红，舌头半伸在外，下体在剑持刀也的腿间抽插着，又因幅度太大抽离了出去。他着急着想要回到正确的位置，晃着腰大力冲击了几下，没找对地方，剑持刀也反手伸向背后摸了摸，抓住伏见学硬直的生殖器，往自己的大腿缝间送。  
“哈……哈啊……嗷啊……”伏见学紧抱着剑持刀也，半张着的嘴伸着舌头，剑持刀也把手抚上他的脸，拇指沿着上唇摩梭，偶尔不小心碰到对方的舌头，他小心翼翼地把拇指往对方嘴巴里伸，用指腹触碰对方比平时尖利许多的犬牙，却遭对方咬了一口，他倒吸一口气，伏见学连忙改为用门牙轻咬着手上的皮肤，发出“呜呜”的鼻音，但又不肯放开。剑持刀也明显感觉到两腿间夹着的硬物更加膨胀，身后人的抽插速度也越来越快，他夹紧双腿，听见伏见学动物的嚎叫，明显感觉到伏见学颤动了几下，双腿间一股温热的液体流下。  
“哈……哈……”伏见学靠在剑持刀也的肩膀上喘着粗气，剑持刀也揉了揉他的头，伏见学的尾巴兴奋得上下摆动，他搀扶着伏见学，把他扶到被褥上躺着，勾玉的颜色也恢复了正常。他躺在床上喘着粗气，双颊通红，看上去还没缓过来。  
“这样发情期就结束了吧。”  
“刀也さん……”  
“ガクくん！醒了吗？你先好好休息一下，要喝水吗？”  
“刀也さん……好热……”  
剑持刀也摸上伏见学的额头，比想象中要热很多。伏见学脸上的红色延伸到脖子处，他无意间碰到伏见学的身体，烫得可怕。  
剑持刀也被一把拉住，躺倒在被褥上，伏见学爬到剑持刀也身上，看着剑持刀也没反应过来的样子，咬住对方微张的下唇，再吻上去。赤裸的下半身无意间碰到对方的手，那份炽热和坚硬让剑持刀也手颤了一下，摒住了呼吸，两人停了下来，松开嘴，唾沫在双唇间拉成丝，又断开。  
“刀也さん……”  
“真拿你没办法啊。”  
剑持刀也躺着脱下内裤，上面还残留着伏见学刚刚留下的液体，半勃起的性器顶端冒出了少许分泌液，两个人的性器紧贴在一起，相互摩擦着。伏见学的嘴闲不下来，咬上剑持刀也的脖子，剑持刀也抓住伏见学的后颈，试图让他松口。他没有咬住一处不放，倒是爽快地拉下剑持刀也的领子，在肩颈各处留下了深浅不一的牙印。伏见学把剑持刀也的上衣拉上去，从胸部开始向下一路轻咬至盆骨，用手压住挺直起的性器，舔起了肚脐眼，浅浅的沟里满是唾沫的反光，被舔湿后的皮肤与清冷的空气接触，感觉痒痒的。他起身用手擦了擦被舔过的地方，却被伏见学一把捉住双腿掰开。  
“等下等下等下，你该不会是要……喂！别舔啊！”伏见学伸出舌头，将舌面压在对方的会阴处，往上从睾丸舔舐至顶端。  
“可不要咬到了哦……”刚刚确认过伏见学的牙比平时要更锋利一些，发情期的冲动又总会把理智压下去，他不由得害怕起来。伏见学张开口，犬牙露了出来，本能的对锋利物品的惧怕让他不由得往后退了点距离，但又被伏见学抓住腿拉了回来。他看着伏见学将自己的性器整根吞入嘴里，再含住慢慢退出，停在顶端，用力吮吸，接着又松开，注意力转移至包皮，用牙轻轻咬着，把包皮完全拉下。  
“喂！你这不是完全咬到了吗！很可怕啊！”伏见学并没有理睬剑持刀也的抗议，反而变本加厉地用犬牙轻咬住对方的阴囊，像在玩球一样吞吐着这个部位，时而轻咬，时而像是要把它吞下去一样，整个含在嘴里吮吸。他似乎玩腻了，松开了口，将注意力继续往下移，对着后穴吹气，剑持刀也被突然的刺激吓了一跳，但他很快意识到了些什么，连忙按着伏见学的头，试图把他拉开。  
“这里不行，我去拿润滑剂，你等一下。”  
剑持刀也翻身爬起来，双膝跪在地上拉扯着衣服下摆，却被伏见学一把压住。伏见学从背后抱住剑持刀也，紧抓着对方的肩膀，在对方的皮肤上留下抓痕。坚硬的根部顶住剑持刀也的屁股，在臀缝间磨擦，分泌液留着臀缝间，模拟交合的动作。伏见学感觉自己的下体像是要爆炸般膨胀起来，脑袋里除了“交合”二字别的念头被抛在了一旁，他在剑持刀也耳边哈热气，咬住剑持刀也的耳廓，被拍了下头，好不容易放开，又咬上了肩膀，鼻腔发出“呜呜”的哀求声，尾巴像钟摆一样左右快速甩动。  
“刀也さん，忍不住了……”  
“知道了，先放开我。”  
剑持刀也起身，让伏见学平躺在被褥上，他跨坐上去，脸对着伏见学挺立着的性器，发情期让生殖器看上去更粗壮，充分充血的生殖器红得发紫，根部冒出少许青筋叫嚣着要把情欲全数释放出来，肿胀的顶端冒着分泌液，顺着茎体流了下来。他伸手紧握住根部，毫不犹豫地张大嘴含了上去，一下全部含入嘴里似乎有些勉强，但他依然努力一点点往下吞。硕大的硬物抵住喉咙，被异物入侵的呕吐感和嘴巴被填满的充足感交织起来，让人搞不懂到底是难受还是舒服，但能听见伏见学的哼哼声，他心满意足地动起来，在快要脱离顶端的时候用力吮吸，这时总能听到对方的呻吟声。  
伏见学将手伸向剑持刀也的臀部，猛地掰开臀肉，拇指按压在穴口，剑持刀也后穴紧缩了一下，他把剑持刀也的双腿拉得更开，像是跨坐在了他的脸上。他把脸凑过去，伸出舌头，舌尖挑逗着穴口，感受到剑持刀也不自然地夹紧双腿，他咬了臀部一口，在晒不到太阳的肌肤上留下牙印，红与白两种颜色相互映衬，过于显眼。  
剑持刀也舔弄着对方的生殖器，与其说放弃了逃跑的念头，倒不如说他自己也期待了起来，他闭着眼感受着伏见学的舌头快速挑弄自己的后穴，但却没有如自己期待那般，身体被别的物品侵入，过大的期待让他把腿张得更开，暗示对方进行下一步动作。  
伏见学食指粘着唾沫，一点点伸入后穴，紧实的肉穴挤压着手指不允许通过，缺乏润滑增加了摩擦。他把食指伸出，将舌头伸入。  
“喂！伏見！不脏吗！”  
伏见学没说话，只是继续他的动作。羞耻感大于被异物侵入的感觉，柔软物体在体内动来动去的感觉怎样都习惯不了，但无可否认的快感让他还是让他感到愉悦起来，他伸手揉搓起自己早已挺立的阴茎，前后两边同时提供的快感冲击着他的躯体，他趴在伏见学身上低喘着，停下了手上的动作，含糊地舔弄着对方的硬物。  
伏见学将食指与中指插入，紧缩着无法移动，他用另一只手抚摸他的臀部，往上面印上若干的轻吻。他把手指往外抽离少许，找到那个熟悉的地方，用力往下勾，剑持刀也猛烈地颤动了一下，没来得及回头，又遭到了小幅度地快速压动，力度比平时要大许多，来自后方的攻势突然停止并抽离了出去，但很快又增加了一根手指挤入肉穴之中。后穴完全被撑开，他能感受到伏见学紧盯着吞吐着手指的后穴，热切的视线像是品尝到了餐前甜点在等着正菜上桌。  
剑持刀也把硬物从嘴里吐出，趴在对方伸手，手握着对方的性器，上下抚摸着。后穴的手指突然被抽离出来，发出“啾”的一声，拇指拉扯着后穴，确认已经足够松软。伏见学翻过身，剑持刀也四肢趴在被褥上，把臀部撅起，伏见学一只手握住剑持刀也的腰部，一只手抓住生殖器，顶端抵住穴口，肉壁挤压着硬要挤入的硬物，抵抗着不让进去。  
“哈……刀也さん……太紧了，放松点。”  
他俯下身子，趴在剑持刀也的身上，剑持刀也大力吸着气，尝试让自己放松下来。伏见学把鼻子凑到身下人的颈部，大力呼吸着对方的气味，少许的汗味更让人兴奋，他紧抱着剑持刀也，下半身开始小幅度地运动起来。紧实的后穴抵抗着交合的顺利进行，每次抽离都会被内壁紧紧吸附住，伏见学放缓抽插动作，嘴唇轻碰剑持刀也的后颈，炽热的鼻息打在脖颈上，让人难以按捺，他像确认味道一样轻舔着刚流出的汗，再啃咬住后颈的皮肤，像是在品尝饭后点心那样细细品味。  
“你是在拿我磨牙吗？”  
“才没有！”他张大口，犬牙叼起了对方后颈的皮肤，拉扯了一会儿又放下，“只是莫名其妙地很想咬下去。很痛吗？”  
“倒是不痛。”  
“那就好。”  
“有什么好的……”  
“这样呢？”他稍微加大了些咬下去的力度，牙齿离开脖子时还带着些唾沫，脖子上满是刚刚留下的深浅不一的牙印，看上去很乱七八糟的一片，“痛的话告诉我一声。”  
“告诉你还是会继续咬……呜哇！”  
被忽视了的体内的硬物突然开始抽动起来，内壁适应了外物侵入后放松下来，允许侵入物进一步深入体内。他听着伏见学喘着气，咬着自己脖子不放的伏见学鼻子里发出“呜呜”的喘息声，进入到最深处时，剑持刀也故意收缩内壁，便能感受到伏见学突然松开自己的脖子，“呼呼”地喘着大气，但又很快张嘴咬向别的地方，每到舒服的时候嘴上的力度便会更大一些，很快肩膀和脖子都遍布满了未消散的牙印，就连耳廓上也留下了犬牙咬过的痕迹。  
他突然加快了抽插的速度，茎体比刚刚更肿胀了一些，交合处红肿起来，剑持刀也感觉自己像是要从内部开始撕裂开来，但被完全填满的满足感又在作祟，将恐惧感渲染成快感，冲击着他的最深处。  
“慢一点，太快了……”  
“嗯……！刀也さん，刀也さん……”  
伏见学的速度没有慢下来，双臂紧紧锁住剑持刀也的胸部，剑持刀也伸出手，握住对方紧握的拳头，伏见学犹豫了一下，反握了回去，较长的指甲陷入了手背。他感觉到体内有什么更紧迫的东西膨胀起来，只要抽动便会挤压到最敏感的地方，频繁的按压有种类似尿意的感觉，想从体内冲出来。他摸了摸自己的下体，刚刚被伏见学照顾过的性器依旧兴奋，每次在冲撞下前列腺被挤压时，便有种如电流般的刺激感从根部迅速散布开来。  
“等一下，要出来了……要出来了！”  
伏见学好像没有听到剑持刀也说了什么，依然大力地冲撞着，肉体与肉体撞击的声音和他们巨大的喘息声混杂在一起。快速的小幅抽插导致膨胀起的龟头球一直挤压着前列腺，明明没有给予前面足够的刺激，擅自勃起的阴茎硬直得不像话，在后方的持续冲击下绷紧。他紧皱眉头，后穴紧缩，双腿颤抖着射出精液，滴在伏见学的床单上。后面的冲击并没有因他的射精而结束，反而进入了最后的冲刺阶段，他听着伏见学夹杂着喘息的动物鸣叫声，一阵冲击后俯身，紧紧咬住他的颈部后侧。伏见学持续颤抖了好一会儿，温暖的精液全数射入体内最深处。伏见学喘着气松开口，抱着剑持刀也侧躺在被褥上，留在颈部后侧的咬痕冒出了少许血珠子，他伸出舌头舔掉，脸埋在剑持刀也耳后，被对方的安稳的气味包裹着。  
“先拔出来吧。”  
“嗯……”  
“你倒是动啊。”  
背后逐渐传来平稳的呼吸声，剑持刀也砸了下嘴，伸手握住对方的生殖器，试图拔出，充血的顶端依然膨胀着，卡在后穴里面，怎么也拔不出来，只有少许精液，从缝隙里流出。  
“ガクくん？怎么办，拔不出来了。别睡啊！”  
他用力拍了拍伏见学，保持着连接姿势转过头，勉强看到他的睡眼惺忪的脸。  
“大概……等一阵子就能拔出来了。”  
“喂，伏見？伏見ガク？喂！起来啊！”

“嗯……”伏见学揉了揉眼睛，房间里开着灯，窗帘外天色早已暗下，他拿起手机确认时间，已经是傍晚时分。他摸了摸床上的被子，不知什么时候被替换成了客用被，和床单的图案不统一。拉开被子，裤子松松垮垮地挂在膝盖上，仔细一看，还穿反了，所幸内裤有好好穿着，他看了看自己身上的衣物，和印象中自己昨天穿的衣服对不上。门突然被打开，他连忙拉被子盖住自己半裸的下半身，剑持刀也从门后探出身来，靠在门边，整个人看上去很是疲惫，脖子和露出的肩部还留着咬痕。  
“醒了吗？”  
“刀也さん？为什么你在这里？”  
“还不是你叫我来的吗！”  
“是这样吗！”  
他爬起来，脑袋像是被人用棒球棍打了一般，虽然没喝酒，感觉却像宿醉。他拿出手机，进入聊天软件中确认信息，的确是有这一回事，迷迷糊糊记得自己的确有急事要找剑持刀也帮忙，他看了看勾玉，直觉告诉他和勾玉有关，却怎么也想不起来。  
“刀也さん，为什么我裤子只穿到一半还是反的。”  
“你太重了。穿到一半实在没精力再重来一遍了。”  
“欸？”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“那为什么要帮我穿裤子？”  
剑持刀也盯着伏见学惊愕的脸，看上去没有在装傻。他摸了摸自己的后颈，脖颈处满是坑坑洼洼的牙印，他不自觉握紧了拳头，深吸了一口气，“咚”地一下敲击在门框上，要控诉的事情实在太多，一时之间竟想不到从哪件事开始说起。  
“咕——”  
肚子响的声音打破了沉默，剑持刀也叹了口气，揉了揉眉头。他看着手上的咬痕，还有刚刚煮饭时因太疲劳不小心划到的手指，又看了看直直盯着自己的伏见学，那些让人面红耳赤的事情便在脑内快速回顾起来，他甩甩头，回过神来，刚刚涌上头的怒火一瞬就被浇灭。  
“算了。要吃饭吗？”  
“哦哦！？”他吸了吸鼻子，空气里弥漫着熟悉的味道，净气机熟悉的警示音也响了起来，他连忙掀开被子，“是咖喱吗？是煮了咖喱吗！？”  
“先把裤子穿好再下床！”


End file.
